A New Life: A Different Beginning
by Theboblinator
Summary: So for those of you who've read my "A New Life" series, you'll have a good idea what this is about. For those of you who don't. It's basically one of the "Characters watch their movie" fanfictions, only with my OC from the series of fanfictions I'm writing added in during the time that they watch it. (Possible slight Hiccup x Astrid during this, though hard to say this early on.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Taken**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, in an attempt to get back into writing my HTTYD series, I've decided to start on a different instalment to the series. Now, I am a** ** _big_** **fan of the "characters watch their movie" fanfictions. So, that's what I'm going to do here. The only difference is that Jack is going to be there with everyone. Because of this, it will most likely affect the future of my other stories, since by writing this out it will give me ideas for what to write.**

 **Oh, something** ** _big_** **that you guys should know is that in regards to my ongoing series for this, I'm gonna have to change** ** _a lot_** **of my previous plans for the plot in regards to the new episodes for the HTTYD series on Netflix… Yeah, let's just say that there were quite a few plot twists that screwed with my mind in regards to Heather…**

 **But, because you guys have waited so long for me to write out one of these stories, I'm gonna let you get to actually reading this story.**

 **(Quick note here for those of you who haven't read this kind of writing style for when the actual movie is running before:**

 **V.O. = Voice Over**

 **EXT. = Exterior**

 **INT. = Interior**

 **Bold = Descriptions / Speaking**

 ** _Bold/Italics = speech._**

 **That's about all you need to know. The rest is fairly simple to understand. For those of you who found this obvious, good for you. Not everyone will though and that's why I put in the descriptions.)**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

"Now boarding Flight 414. I repeat, now boarding Flight 414." At the sound of the loudspeakers announcing the next flight, a teenager stands up from his seat near the entrance to the plane in question, and heads towards the ticket collector. This teen is currently wearing black combat boots with black laces, which reach up to his mid-thigh and partially cover the blue jeans that he's wearing. He's also wearing a long-sleeved blue T-shirt, on top of which is a black leather jacket. He has light Caucasian skin, and a head of completely black hair. His eyes are a deep cobalt, and seemed to have once shined with life. But now, they are simply dulled with only the slight trace of light left in them.

This teenager is a fifteen year old by the name of Jack. As he heads down the hall towards the plane that he's meant to board, he's suddenly forced to shield his eyes at the bright light that appears in front of him. When the light disappears, he's met by a sight that he's _not_ expecting. That being the inside of a movie theater. He looks around in confusion, almost _certain_ that he'd been in a hallway heading towards a plane a few seconds ago. However, that's driven far from his mind as yet another bright light appears, and when it disappears, there's a sudden pandemonium.

"Holy shi-" Jack's exclamation is cut off as the large mass of bodies that had appeared in the air falls to the ground in front of him, with everyone giving their own exclamations of shock. When everyone's calmed down, Jack suddenly finds himself standing in front of a _large_ man with a fiery red beard, and angry green eyes.

"Now. Would ye mind telling me, just what in Thor's name we're doing here?!" He yells at Jack, making the teen in question backpedal a bit.

"Uh…" Is his smart response. Although the fact that the man appeared out of nowhere, towers over Jack by a few feet, and just used a _Norse God_ , instead of saying "God" would throw anyone off. However, he's saved from needing to actually answer by the arrival of a different voice.

"Ugh, and here I was hoping that Stoic would greet you with a smile or something." A male voice that contains an echo says, making everyone look around in shock and a small amount of fear.

"Who are ye?! Show yourself!" The now named Stoick yells, looking all around the room for the location of the voice. However, he's met with the sight of a pitch black room, and shapes that he can't make out a few feet away. Though, they closely resemble stairs. Then, the voice speaks up again, echoing around the room, and not giving a clear indication as to where the speaker is. For all everyone knows, the voice could be some higher being, and is just _making_ his voice sound like this. But that would be crazy… Right?

"Ah, take a chill pill Stoick. And once you've done that, would you mind taking a seat?" The voice asks, completely disregarding Stoick's demands as the people in the room look at the seats that were suddenly illuminated. Stoick idly realizes that they were the shapes that he'd seen in the dark before, although they're very different from the chairs and seats that he was used to back on Berk. Jack had already been able to see them due to his time spent in movie theaters before, while the Vikings had never seen one in their lives. "Also, you should probably know that I've labeled who should sit where. So make sure that you sit in your assigned seats. Otherwise, I'd have to put you all in your seats by force. Which I'd rather _not_ have to do." The voice continues, making the Vikings in the room look around in fear, while Jack simply sighs as he heads in the direction of the seats.

 _It's not like my life can get any more screwed up than it already is._ He thinks to himself as he sits in a seat that's situated between two names. "Gobber" is on his left, while "Hiccup" is on his right.

 _That's what you might think Jack. You have _ no idea _what's gonna happen once you get out of here._ The teen in question stiffens when he hears a response to his thoughts from the voice that had been talking to them a minute ago… In his own head.

 _What… What the actual_ fuck _?_ He thinks to himself in shock as he slumps further into the seat provided for him, the Vikings slowly getting over their own shock of hearing the voice speak to them a minute ago as they all head towards their marked seats.

 _Eh, don't worry about it for now Jack. After all, you might think that your life is screwed up, but just wait until a little over a year from now. After all, that's the point that you'll meet someone- Oh, hold that thought._ Despite the fact that Jack is utterly confused by what the voice is telling him, he finds it in himself to laugh hysterically at the high pitch scream coming from the muscled boy being lifted into the air by his underwear in front of him.  "You know Snotlout, I was kind of hoping you would do something like this. And lo-and-behold, here you are trying to switch around names. Just accept the fact that you aren't sitting next to Astrid, and get over it." The voice says as the boy is lowered back to the ground, some of the Vikings chuckling in their seats a bit when they realize that the boy had been trying to switch where he was sitting. Though, they also feel a little fear when they realize that the voice had noticed, and that Snotlout had been lifted by absolutely _nothing_.

After a few more minutes, everyone is sitting where they're supposed to, with a group of teens sitting in front of Jack, while a man with prosthetic limbs sits to his left, no doubt "Gobber", and a fairly scrawny teen to his right, no doubt "Hiccup". Stoick can be seen sitting a couple rows in front of the two teens and the man with the prosthetic limb. "Now, I'm gonna bring in a few others. I'm not gonna let _any of you_ start fighting, so I'm expecting you to _not_ attack them." The voice tells them, before yet another bright flash engulfs the room, and the people sitting in chairs turn around to be presented with the sight of…

"Dragons!" Practically every Viking in the room exclaims as they reach for their weapons… Only for said weapons to disappear in golden flashes of light.

"You know, I probably should have seen that coming, what with this all taking place only partially into the events of the movie we're about to watch…" The voice says, utterly confusing everyone in the room except for one person.

"Wait. So, you're telling me that we're about to watch a movie about everyone in this room?" Jack asks in confusion, continuing to confuse the Vikings in the room, and now the dragons as they simply watch what's happening. At first they were about to retaliate when they thought that the Vikings were going to attack them, but now they begin to watch the human that was unlike the Vikings start talking to the echoing voice that had spoken just a few seconds ago. "Well… This just got a bit awkward." He admits, giving off a nervous laugh as he reclines in his chair a bit.

"Hey, what's this "Movie" that ye' and the voice are talkin' about?" Gobber asks him, making Jack turn and give the man a sheepish smile

"Eh, I'm sure that you'll find out in a few seconds…" He admits, turning back in the direction all the seats are facing. This makes everyone follow his example, though the Vikings continue to warily look over their shoulders at the dragons, some of them turning just to glare at them.

"Thank you, Jack, for getting everyone back on track. Now, since I'm sure all the Vikings and dragons are wondering what a movie is, I'll explain it to you. A movie is basically a set of moving pictures, complete with voices and other sounds that might be happening in the background. In fact, sometimes, there can even be added music in order to make the events even better. I'm not going to explain how this is, because that would take too long and I would like to get started watching this today. So, if you would all be quiet and _not fight_ , that would be appreciated. Also, at some point I'm going to give you all a break from the movie called an "intermission". At that point, you'll all be able to get up, get some food and drinks, and just relax and talk for a while. However, I must stress yet again, that there will be _no fighting_. Now, since that's all out of the way, I suppose we can get to watching the movie." The voice tells everyone present, just before the lights around the room dim, and the wall that the seats were facing lights up, showing that it was actually a large cloth, which the "movie" was now being shown on.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, that's it for the introduction chapter. The second one will be when the movie actually starts, and it should be posted a few seconds after this first chapter is up. So, I'll see you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This is Berk**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, here's the second chapter of this instalment in the "A New Life" series. Now, this one is technically not "canon" for the series as a whole, unless I want it to be later on down the line. However, characters will interact much like they have in my other stories, only at a faster pace.**

 **Also, as opposed to using the actual scripts, I'm gonna watch the movie, and describe it in the way that** ** _I_** **see it. Granted, I'll still be using the descriptions from before such as V.O. and so forth, but I just figured I'd tell you guys beforehand.**

 **That's about all I have to say before this chapter, so I'll let you get to reading it.**

* * *

"Oh, and I almost forgot." The voice adds, the screen pausing in the front of the room as he starts talking. "Here are some drinks. And for the Vikings, know that none of it is alcohol." The voice announces as drinks appear in golden flashes of light. The Vikings lift the drinks from their cup holders in part-confusion, and part-disappointment at the fact that the drink wasn't alcohol. Meanwhile, Jack picks up his drink, and lets a small smile appear on his face at the classic Movie sized plastic cup of soda that he's holding in his hand. A quick sip makes his smile larger when he finds out that it's Sprite, and he continues to take small sips. In the back of the room, all the dragons are presented with jumbo-sized dog bowls, before the movie starts playing again.

 **EXT: Image pans away from moon as part of it fades away to form a Waxing Crescent. Calm music begins playing as a boy is revealed to be sitting on the moon, a fishing line held in his hands. As the shot continues to pan outwards, we see the kid begin to ready his fishing line, and clouds join the moon and the boy onscreen.**

"Hey, why's the kid fishing in the sky? I mean, what kind of fish would he find up there?" Snotlout asks, gesturing to the screen with his hands.

"Angelfish." Tuffnut replies with a blank look on his face as he stares at the screen.

"Duh." Ruffnut continues for her brother, before the two share a smirk and head-butt, creating a resounding **_~Clang!~_** that echoes through the otherwise quiet room. This makes the rest of the people tell them to be quiet, while the dragons simply grumble in annoyance in the back of the room, some of them being tempted to either throw their newly acquired drinks at the noisy twins, or take a big mouthful and spray it over them. Others simply want to roast them with their fire breath.

 **As the boy continues to twist his fishing line, the hook swings closer to the audience, and disperses some clouds before settling into the clouds further down on the screen.**

The sight of the hook flying towards the audience causes 99.99% of said audience to jump in their seats, leaving Jack to chuckle at the sight. "Ah man, I feel like I'm gonna be laughing quite a bit at the reactions that most of you are going to be having." He says with a light laugh, getting both regular glares from some of the Vikings, as well good-natured ones. Although, it's only Gobber and Hiccup who glare at him good-naturedly, while the rest just outright glare at him.

"Oh yeah, well at least _you're_ gonna be laughing at _my_ reactions…" Tuffnut says, pointing his finger at the modern day teen, before bringing it to his face as he starts to look at the ground in confusion. "Wait, how should that go again?" He asks in confusion, making his sister shaker her head, while Jack chuckles again.

"Do you mean that _you'll_ be able to laugh at _my_ reactions?" Jack asks, using his finger to point at first Tuffnut, then him, making Viking teen look up to point at him again.

"Yeah, what you said!" He exclaims, making the teen chuckle once again while Gobber and Hiccup do the same beside him.

 _I'm getting a feeling that I know why it is that voice put these two next to me._ He thinks to himself as he steals glances at the two Vikings beside him, before turning back to the screen once again. He idly notes that the screen seems to pause every time a conversation starts, almost like the voice was doing it so that the people who were talking wouldn't miss out on anything going on.

 **Suddenly, a dark shape that vaguely looks like a bird goes flying by in the background. The only way to be able to tell it was there was because the shape was blocking out the stars.**

When the dark shape flies by in the background, everyone present jumps yet again, except this time, two people stay in their seats. Jack because he was used to this, and the teen beside him simply smirks as he takes a glance over his shoulder. Jack notices this, but doesn't say anything as he simply looks over his shoulder as well, but is only able to see the crowds of dragons, some of which are drinking from the bowls that the voice provided them. He mentally shrugs as he turns back to the screen, deciding that he wouldn't dwell on it as he continues to watch the movie. One of the dragons saw the two boys look back at him, and decides to focus on the one he doesn't know, since he could be a threat to his friend, and because he was different from the Vikings.

 **As the boy sits on the moon with his fishing line ready in case anything bites, letters start to float onto the screen, as if they'd been right next to the audience. When they're all present, they spell out "DreamWorks", while the words "Animation SKG" fade into view beneath them in all capital letters. Suddenly, the letters all ripple and the scene changes from the sky, to show that it's only a reflection in water.**

 **As the view pans upwards, the top of what appears to be an island comes into view, while the rest of it is shroud in a thin, white mist. Suddenly, a voice starts speaking throughout the room.**

 **Hiccup: (V.O.)**

 ** _This is Berk._**

At the sound of Hiccup's voice, the room jumps yet again. This time, Jack is once again the only one to stay seated, and he lightly chuckles in amusement at the reactions that the Vikings are giving.

"Alright, I'll be the first to admit that it's a little creepy hearing my own voice…" The teen who's voice just echoed through the room says as he looks around said room as if expecting a copy of him to jump out of nowhere.

"Well, if it's a voiceover, then that must mean that you're the star." Jack says with a small grin, not knowing that what he'd just said would only lead to trouble.

"Hey, why are we listening to Useless? I mean, if we should be listening to anyone, it should be me." Snotlout says with a smug grin, getting Jack's attention at the nickname as the teen in question slumps in his seat.

"Wait a minute, Useless?" Jack asks, making Hiccup sink even lower in his seat as he realizes that this new guy is going to be told all about him.

"Uh, yeah. You don't know?" Snotlout asks in apparent confusion.

"Well, seeing as the voice was talking about how you're all _Vikings_ , and I'm from a time where Vikings are no longer around. I'd say that I have a right to be confused." Jack responds, getting _everyone's_ attention.

"Wait. Ye're from someplace that doesn't have Vikings?" Gobber asks the teen, making him turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I say place? No. I said _time_. As in I've either been brought to the past, you've been brought to the future, or we've all been brought to some separate dimension from our own. What I'm trying to say is that you guys "go extinct" for lack of a better term, and everyone becomes more civilized." Jack tells the room, making everything go quiet. Then, Snotlout speaks up again.

"Ha! Yeah right, like we'd believe you. We don't even _know_ you. So why should we believe anything you have to say?" He asks, making Tuffnut speak up.

"Yeah, Snotlout's got a point. How can we trust you?" He asks, though even though it _seems_ like a smart question, the way that it _sounds_ and the face that me has on when he's asking it makes it seem stupid.

"You could just be lying to us." Ruffnut adds, making Jack sigh at the current situation.

"Hey, believe me or not. All I wanted to know was why you're calling Hiccup "Useless"." He says, making the teen in question look at him in confusion.

"You know my name?" He asks, making it so that _he's_ the one to receive the raised eyebrow this time.

"The seats are labeled. Remember?" He asks, making Hiccup look at his name on his seat, and blush from embarrassment at forgetting.

"Oh, right…" He says, making the teen give a good-natured chuckle, shocking the teen beside him since he was always used to either hearing the demeaning chuckle or the exasperated sigh while a person rolls eyes. After all, that was the response that he _always_ got when he made a careless mistake like that.

"The reason that _Useless_ is called Useless, is because he can't do anything right, and whenever he tries it always ends up leaving a mess for the rest of us to take care of." Snotlout tells the new teen, making Hiccup sag in his seat, while Jack gives him a sympathetic look, shocking the scrawny Viking teen once again.

 _Why's this guy care about me? I've barely known him for fifteen minutes and he already cares about me more than the rest of the people in my village._ Hiccup thinks to himself in shock.

"You know, I can _almost_ understand the nickname. However, the fact that _Hiccup_ here seems to find it as an insult, and I do as well, tells me that's not the only reason that you call him that." Jack says with a glare, surprising the other Vikings at the fact that he's acting this way. While most of the Vikings are shocked that he's defending "Useless" after hearing what he did, Gobber is looking at the teen with a new respect. A few seconds later, everyone is once again looking at the screen, with the Vikings present trying to figure out what in Thor's name just happened.

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (Cont'd)**

 ** _It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death._**

 **The camera passes the mist to show the rest of the island, two large, stone figureheads coming into view in front of the island, each of them containing a large fire in the mouth in order to show ships the way to the island.**

 **Lights can be seen flickering on the island, showing that there's a village that's been built near the edge.**

 _Is it really that bad?_ Stoick wonders to himself while the other Vikings agree with Hiccup's description.

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (Cont'd)**

 ** _It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._**

This statement catches everyone by surprise. _Surely it's not_ that _bad._ They all think to themselves, not realizing that _they_ were the reason that Hiccup felt this way. Jack looks at the teen beside him in confusion, making Hiccup press further into his chair. Jack just mentally sighs, already recognizing some of the signs, and turns to glare at most of the Vikings in the audience, shocking the teen beside him.

 **A wave crashes into the figurehead on the right, and as the camera passes through the water, the view switches to the inland.**

 **EXT. The camera drifting over rolling hills of Berk to reveal a sheep farm, with multiple paths that all lead to a small village nestled onto outcroppings of sea mounts. Some houses have fires in front of them, while others are completely dark.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (Cont'd)**

 ** _My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new._**

"Yeah, I wonder why that is?" Snotlout asks rhetorically, making almost everyone turn to glare at the dragons in the back of the room. The only people who don't are Jack and Hiccup. Jack because he still wasn't sure exactly what was going on, although he was starting to understand, and Hiccup because of his new friend. Well, apparently _one_ of his new friends.

 **The camera continues to circle around the island, showing all the different houses that were present.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (Cont'd)**

 ** _We have fishing, hunting, (sarcastic) and a charming view of the sunset._**

Jack lets out a chuckle at the sarcasm used by the teen beside him, and Hiccup lets a small smile make its way onto his face. The fact that the teen beside him is already paying more attention to him than the rest of his village makes him happy. And the fact that it's _good_ attention just makes it even better.

 **Cut to:**

 **EXT. Sheep farm**

 **The scene switches to show the sheep farm once again, this time closer to the ground and giving a better view of it, and shows two sheep taking up a majority of the screen as they eat the grass that they're standing on.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (Cont'd)**

 ** _The only problems are the pests._**

 **Suddenly, a large, black, clawed talon comes flying down from the sky, and snatches the sheep that was closest to the screen away.**

This time, everyone jumps at the suddenness of what happened, including Jack.

 **The remaining sheep looks up from its spot, before walking over to the area that the last sheep had been standing, and starts to eat the grass there.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (Cont'd)**

 ** _You see most places of mice or mosquitoes. We have…_**

 **Cut To:**

 **INT. Stoick's House**

 **A door is pulled open by a familiar teen wearing a green tunic, with a fur jacket over it. The scene that's revealed outside the door is a large DRAGON flying over a group of Vikings, before it notices the open door, and swoops closer, blasting fire as it does so. The door is SLAMMED as the fire shoots through the slats in the wood, illuminating HICCUP, who's face is scrunched up in an effort to keep the door closed. As the flames die down, the teen opens his eyes to stare wide eyed into the camera, his face expressing fear and excitement as the music in the background starts to pick up.**

 **Hiccup**

 ** _…_** ** _Dragons._**

"I'm pretty sure that pest control doesn't cover dragons." Jack says with a small smile, getting an identical one in response from the teen beside him as Gobber lets out a chuckle at the fact that the teen next to him appears to have a similar use of sarcasm as Hiccup. There are similar chuckles going on around the room, but for a different reason.

"Ha! Nice face _Useless_!" Snotlout exclaims, making Hiccup stop smiling as he sinks down into his seat once again. This makes Jack and Gobber cease laughing, and the man glares at the Viking teen in the row in front of him. However, Jack takes it a step further as he stands up, removes the teen's helmet, which gets a "Hey!" from the teen in question, and then punches him in the back of his head, before dropping the metal helmet back onto him. "Ow!" Snotlout exclaims, making the twins beside him laugh at his pain, while Jack sits back down in his seat with a glare.

"If I catch _anyone_ calling Hiccup "Useless" again, they can expect a similar response." Jack says, glaring around the room, much to the shock of all the Vikings present. Meanwhile, Gobber is smiling next to him at what the teen is doing for his godson. **(Yes, I'm making it so that Gobber is Hiccup's godfather. It just makes the most amount of sense to me, especially since I don't know if this is canon or not.)** Meanwhile, Astrid looks at the new teen with a raised eyebrow, still confused as to why this guy was protecting Hiccup the Useless. Part of her was tempted to actually _call_ Hiccup Useless just to see how the guy would react to her calling the scrawny Viking that, but as if the voice knew she was going to, the movie starts up once again.

 **As the music playing in the background starts to get more intense, the scene switches to the sheep farm from before, with dragons sailing over it, setting fire to the grass as the animals flee with bleats of terror. Some Vikings can be seen chasing after the sheep, but other dragons quickly snatch a few straggling animals, making a couple of the Vikings jump onto their clawed talons in order to free the sheep.**

 **As the camera follows one dragon, another cuts across the screen, causing the camera to change its view and follow that one. The dragon is a very fat one, and it has a Viking holding onto it, attempting to knock it out of the air with a stone club held in his hand.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.)**

 ** _Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have… Stubbornness issues._**

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" A random Viking calls out from near the front, making Hiccup sink into his seat, and causing Jack to stand up to glare in the direction of the voice.

"I'd say that it means you're too stubborn to know when to stop doing something!" He exclaims, shocking the Vikings present yet again at the fact that the boy is standing up for Useless. As he sits back down, the Vikings begin to mutter amongst themselves at the strange boy that was watching this "movie" with them, and why he was even here.

 **The Viking is thrown off the dragon, which then lets off a growl that sounds slightly strangled.**

 **Cut To:**

 **EXT. Stoick's House**

 **Hiccup can be seen running away from the now burning house with a large smile of excitement on his face.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (Cont'd)**

 ** _My name's Hiccup._**

 **Hiccup's Voice Over is interrupted when the Viking from the previous scene falls into view, causing Hiccup to pause in his tracks, and walk around him just before the Viking gets off the ground, and goes charging off with a yell.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (Cont'd)**

 ** _Great name, I know. But it's not the worse. Parents believe that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls._**

 **As Hiccup goes running under a wooden log being carried across the now hectic town, a Viking that was running alongside the two carrying the log turns to watch him, causing one of the Vikings carrying the log to bump into him, loosening his grip on the log, and causing all three of them to fall to the ground. Hiccup turns around to look when he hears the three let off yells of surprise, and his face clearly displays a look that says "I'm** ** _so_** **gonna get blamed for that."**

At the sight of Hiccup's face, the audience once again starts to chuckle, but that's halted at the sound of Jack clearing his throat and glaring at everyone that he can see. The Vikings quiet down a bit to look at the teen, who gives off a huff of satisfaction as he places a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Utterly shocking everyone present. The Vikings in the audience because the teen hardly knew Hiccup, and he was already acting this way, and Hiccup because… He couldn't remember the last time that anyone had done something _comforting_ for him in a while.

In the back of the theater, a familiar dragon watched the scene with a gummy smile on his face when he realizes that the new teen wasn't a threat to the Viking teen, and was instead becoming his friend.

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (Cont'd)**

 ** _(Sarcastic) Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that._**

 **On screen, Hiccup is forcefully turned around as a Viking brushes past him, just in time to see a dragon shoot a fire ball that explodes upon contact with the ground, launching a Viking at Hiccup, who stumbles backwards onto the ground, just before the Viking lands in front of him, and his face fills the entire screen, and embers can be seen glowing in his thick beard as he raises an axe above his head, almost as if he was ready to clave Hiccup in two.**

 **Viking**

 ** _(Fierce)Raaaaaawr! (Cheery) Mornin'!_**

 **The Viking then goes charging off without another word.**

 **Cut to:**

 **EXT. Village paths**

 **Hiccup can be seen running down a set of stairs, before he arrives on a long wooden pathway, on which multiple Vikings are at work moving crates of supplies. As he passes them, they all yell things at him.**

As each exclamation is heard on screen, Hiccup and Jack each give sarcastic remarks.

 **Viking 1**

 ** _What are ye' doing 'ere?_**

"Oh you know, just taking a casual stroll. After all, I heard the village looks best during a dragon raid." Hiccup says while rolling his eyes.

 **Viking 2**

 ** _Get inside!_**

"Oh sure, he'll go right back inside the _burning house_ right away." Jack remarks.

 **Viking 3**

 ** _Get in the house!_**

"Yup, I'll get right on that. Oh, do you think maybe I could have a bucket of water first?" Hiccup asks.

 **Viking Female**

 ** _Get inside!_**

"Does no one notice that during the dragon raid that my/his house is on fire?!" The two yell in sync, before looking at each other, and giving smiles. Meanwhile, everyone in the audience looks at the two in varying degrees of shock. The two had barely known each other for fifteen minutes and they were already acting like they had known each other their whole lives.

 **On screen, Hiccup runs by a random Viking who's picking his ear, which shows just how often the dragon attacks happen. Suddenly a dragon breathes a line of fire down a pathway that interconnects to the one that Hiccup is running along, which the Viking teen almost runs into. However, STOICK comes into view at the last moment, and YANKS Hiccup by his fur jacket to keep him away.**

 **Stoick**

 ** _Hiccup!_**

 **As the large man holds the teen by his jacket, he looks around the area, while said teen simply looks to the sky in exasperation.**

 ** _What is he doin' out again- What are you doin' out?! Get inside!_**

 **When the large Viking first asks around the area about Hiccup, he points at the boy. However, either when he realizes that no one is listening, or when he realizes that he shouldn't bother asking, he turns to give a light glare at the boy, and then drops him and pushes him off towards the camera as he yells at the teen go leave and go inside. As Hiccup goes running off, the camera stays on the large Viking.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (Cont'd)**

 ** _That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders._**

 **As Hiccup's voice says this, the Stoick on screen takes one look at a dragon flying, before picking a nearby, overturned cart, and tossing it. The cart explodes into wooden pieces upon contact with the dragon, while said dragon falters and starts to descend to the ground.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (Cont'd)**

 ** _Do I believe it? Yes I do._**

When Hiccup's voice on screen says this, Stoick swells with pride. Meanwhile, with the teen in question, he gets a little green in the face, and Jack places his hand once more on his shoulder for comfort. Hiccup gives a small smile of gratitude, still not entirely use to the comfort, while Jack gives his own smile, before turning to half-glare at the man who's a few rows ahead of them, while the man's on-screen version shrugs his shoulders and turns to face another Viking.

 **Stoick**

 ** _What have we got?_**

 **Viking**

 ** _Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare._**

 **After the Viking finishes speaking, another explosion goes off, making him raise his shield above his head to protect himself.**

 **Stoick**

 ** _Any Nightfury's?_**

 **As Stoick asks the Viking about Nightfury's, a small, flaming piece of wood lands on his shoulder guard, and he proceeds to casually brush it off.**

 **Viking**

 ** _Not so far._**

 **Stoick**

 ** _Good._**

 **Cut to:**

 **EXT. Village**

 **The scene changes once again to a large area, with Vikings setting fire to large torches, which are then raised into the sky to reveal multiple dragons flying around. As one of them is lit, Hiccup can be seen running across the screen.**

"Damn. Well, I think you're gonna need more than one can of pest repellent to get rid of _that many_ dragons." Jack says with a small grin, making Hiccup give an identical one beside him. Meanwhile, Gobber watches both the movie, as well as the interactions between the two beside him.

 _If I didn' know any better, I'd almost say that these two 'ave been friends ever since they were born._ He thinks to himself with a small smile. After all, he'd seen how the other teen treated Hiccup. And while he couldn't do anything outright, he always tried to step in when he could.

 **Cut to:**

 **INT. Blacksmith**

 **Hiccup can be seen running into a large forge in the next scene, slipping his fur jacket off as he does so to replace it with a leather apron. As he passes a familiar looking man, the camera pauses to show GOBBER attempting to wipe sweat off his forehead with his stone hammer that's in place of his left hand… And no doubt failing to do so.**

 **Gobber**

 ** _How nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off._**

 **As the blacksmith greets his protégé, he then slams his stone appendage onto a burning piece of metal in order to get it into the right shape.**

 **Hiccup**

 ** _What, who, me? Naw, come on, I'm_** **wa~~~~y** ** _to muscular for their tastes. They wouldn't know what to do with all… This._**

 **As Hiccup replies to the blacksmith's statement, he lifts one of the** ** _many_** **replacement appendages that were lying on the floor, back onto the rack that it should be on, before turning around and attempting to find a way to show his "masculinity", before finally giving up and settling for simply flexing. Showing no visible muscle what-so-ever.**

At on-screen Hiccup's comment, Snotlout loses it and starts to laugh outright. "Oh man! Useless that it just too rich! You're so weak, I bet you can't even pick up a fully made sword!" The teen exclaims, making Jack get up and sock him right in the face… At least, that's what he would have done if he wasn't mysteriously kept in his chair. However, this time around, the movie doesn't pause, and just keeps going.

 **Gobber**

 ** _Well they need toothpicks don't they?_**

 **As Gobber asks this, he replaces his interchangeable limb, and Hiccup passes by the screen, before the angle changes and we can see him standing in front of a wooden window, which he then opens to see a large crowd of Vikings, who then place all their weapons on the window sill. A few seconds later… Hiccup picks every weapon up with no problem at all.**

At the sight of Hiccup's strength, the whole room goes quiet, before the movie pauses. A split second afterwards, Jack bursts out laughing, and the invisible restraints around him disappear, allowing him to double over as he holds onto his stomach.

"What was that about Hiccup not being able to pick up a fully made sword?!" He cries out between laughing fits, the whole room looking at him, while Snotlout flushes in both embarrassment, as well as anger. However, before he can say anything, the movie begins playing again, and he huffs in anger.

 **Hiccup (V.O.)**

 ** _The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little… Well, little-er._**

 **As Hiccup's voice over says this, the Hiccup onscreen places the pile of weapons over burning coals, before walking around the table to a fireplace bellow, pressing down on the top and blowing out the air inside onto the heated coals, heating them up to a higher temperature than before.**

 **Cut to:**

 **EXT. Village paths**

 **The next scene shows Stoick standing on one of the many paths in Berk, stopping a Viking who is running past.**

 **Stoick**

 ** _We move to the lower defenses. We'll counterattack with the catapults._**

 **As Stoick says this, he starts running with the group of Vikings, one of which has a sheep thrown over his back to keep it away from the dragons, just as one of said dragons flies over a house they're running by, setting it on fire as it goes.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.)**

 ** _(Sarcastically) See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses._**

When Hiccup's voice says this, Jack starts to chuckle again, getting a small smile from Hiccup. "Man, you just have a way with sarcasm, don't you Hiccup?" He asks with a genuine smile, getting a slightly smaller one in response from the teen beside him. Gobber watches all this with a smile on his own face, before focusing on the "movie" as it starts once again.

 **Cut to:**

 **EXT: Village**

 **The next scene shows a random Viking looking at a burning building, before turning to face the camera.**

 **Viking**

 ** _Fire!_**

 **Cut to:**

 **EXT. Blacksmith**

 **After the Viking yells the warning, the scene changes to the outside of the Blacksmith, and shows Hiccup working on a few weapons through one of the open windows. Suddenly, a cart goes rolling by with five teens dragging it, making Hiccup lean slightly out of the window to get a better look.**

 **Female Viking Teen**

 ** _Come on, let's go!_**

When Hiccup sees this happening, he shrinks into his seat once again, and covers his face as it burns a bright red, "Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods…" He mutters constantly, confusing the teen beside him as he glances at Hiccup, before he turns to the screen and sees what's happening.

 _Shit._ Is the only word that comes to Jack's mind when he realizes where this is going, and he can only contain the anger that starts to boil when he realizes where this will lead…

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Wow, okay. So, I started on these two chapters about a month ago, and just returned to them today. Reason being that I started to watch the new Dragon's series on Netflix yesterday, and it got me back into the mood to write this. However, this will probably be the only two out for a little while, since I still want to focus on my already posted stories a bit more, before I end up getting stuck either in another Writer's Block, or lose my interest in them for a long while, upsetting more people than I already have.**

 **But, You can expect this story to be extremely long, since over the course of this chapter, seeing as the last one was mostly original, I haven't even reached the three minute mark in the movie… Yeah, I'm putting a lot more detail into this than I originally thought I was going to…**

 **But, that's about all I have to say for now. So thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter, whenever that is!**

 **(P.s. Something important that ALL OF MY READERS need to know. Today is Friday, July 3rd, 2015 (For those of you reading this in the distant future), and over the course of this weekend, I probably won't get to work on my stories that much. Now, it's summer for me, yes, but unfortunately, this coming Monday, I get to have ALL FOUR of my wisdom teeth removed. Yeah!... So, don't expect any updates to any of my stories for most of next week, unless I manage to update one of them during this weekend. But, until the next update, have a great day/afternoon/night/week/weekend!)**


End file.
